Living on Edge
by RandyismyCandy
Summary: One RatedR Superstar,His RatedR sister,and Randy Orton.


**Hello to everyone reading my fanfic! I'd like to thank all of you who take the time out to read this,this fanfic is a Randy Orton fanfic and I do not own any of the characters except for Bailey,I would like some feedback and please remember that constructive criticism is welcomed because I want to make this story good for all of yall and give me some of your ideas and tell me if I should continue on with chapter 2,thanks and enjoy,you won't be disappointed!**

There I was,in my room packing all my belongings,Later on in the week I would be heading to New York City where I would meet with the head honcho of World Wrestling Entertainment,that's right,I'm not talking about Jonathan Coachman,I'm talking about the one and the only ever-controversial Vincent Kennedy McMahon.Becoming a Professional Wrestler only hit me about 3 years ago when my brother also known as The Rated R Superstar in the WWE,Adam Copeland a.k.a. Edge got me interested. As kids we grew up watching and loving the sport but never did we think that one of us would actually become one of those famed Superstars. His love for professional wrestling never got old but as I grew older I strayed away from his wrestling desire and got into beauty pageants and all that fancy girly stuff,leaving wrestling a kid-thing of my past. I used to love wrestling with Adam,for Christmas one year our parents got us this huge wrestling ring with a few of the wrestler action figures and we used to sit there and fight each other for hours on end. After I won my first beauty competition at the age of 16,making me Miss Teen Canada, I used to think how could I ever like something as fake as professional wrestling? It was such a guy thing and it was nothing but scripted and all my pageant friends used to laugh at Adam because he actually liked it and wasn't afraid to tell anyone. I wasn't into getting hit in the head with a chair or being dropkicked, I was getting manicures and getting my makeup done and was used to all the attention because I was the youngest. As we both got older, Adam got into a wrestling school for entering into an essay contest about wrestling and he won it. Meanwhile, I got out of pageants and moved onto modeling where I was hired by several modeling agencies. After a few more years passed by, he was hired by Vince McMahon to wrestle for at the time,what was known to be WWF. I watched him a couple of times on tv but still never really paid much attention to it, like I said, I wasn't really into it anymore so it wasn't a big thing to me until one thing changed everything. He was wrestling at a houseshow event, much known as a non-televised show, when he landed wrong on his neck and broke it. He had to rehabilitate his neck for 6-12 months at home, which meant I spent every waking day with him for 10 months talking,breathing,sleeping,watching,practically drinking wrestling until I was sick of it. Truth of the matter is, I never got sick of it, sure, I lied to him and told him I hated it and was sick of hearing about it, but I finally realized what made me fall in love with it in the first place. When he got better enough to attend some of the scheduled autograph sessions he had, I would go along with him just to feel that excitement and thrill from the fans as they met their favorite WWE Superstar. We watched Monday Night RAW and Friday Night Smackdown so much that I started watching it on a weekly basis,including the Pay Per Views. Until one day when Adam sat me down and told me that he could see that sparkle in my eye when I watched wrestling, he said it was the same sparkle he got in his eye when he knew that that was what he wanted to become when he got older. He wanted to train me, he knew it was in my blood too. At first, I was a little skeptical but then I remembered The Fabulous Moolah and Chyna, how those women basically dominated the women's division and how empowering that was to me. After he was all cleared to wrestle again, he began training me, let me tell you, it was not easy, I was sore from head to toe every single day. I trained for about 3 years and Adam had talked to Vince about letting me in, I knew I was good but I wasn't so sure that I was good enough to get into the cat daddy of them all. I was in for a big suprise,I knew that much...

I was folding my clothes and putting them into one bag, the next bag was stuffed completely with all my shoes and the third bag had all my accessories. I was ready to face the day, I had on a signature Edge shirt, the sex and violence baby tee which hugged my curves in all the right places, with my True Religion jeans and a hot pair of black heels. My long dark brown hair hung freely over my shoulders with loose curls at the end and my makeup was done to perfection to bring out my baby blue eyes. I sat on my bag now,trying to zip it up when Adam walked in.

_"Bailey,what are you doing?"_ He asked me,looking dumbfounded as he pushed his hair back.

Yep, that's me, Bailey Elizabeth Copeland, only 24 years old too, haha!

_"I'm trying to zip this bag up,incase you haven't took notice."_ I said,trying so hard to zip it up.

He walked over and squeezed everything in the bag down hard and used the other hand to zip it up. How was he able to do that? Stupid bag. I stood there and glared my eyes at him as he chuckled and smiled.

_"What? I'm just gifted like that."_ He innocently said.

I walked over to my dresser and started gathering up my makeup and putting them in my vanity case.

_"Yeah,uh huh...sure."_ I said,not even looking at him.

He plopped down on my bed and picked up a nearby WWE Magazine off the floor.

_"Yanno, you really don't need that many bags, we're just going to visit Vince."_ He told me,flipping through pages.

_"I know but still, I've never met the guy and you know what they say, you always want to give a good first impression."_ I reassured him.

_"Trust me, I've already given him a heads up about you, he sounded pretty interested." _Adam said to me, stopping at a page which had the WWE Divas on it.

_"Good...hopefully I'll impress others besides him."_ I said aloud,looking up at him,he knew exactly what I mean't by that but he didn't say anything so I figured he was too pre-occupied by that magazine to hear me.

_"Don't you dare get any ideas about Cena."_ He quickly said, damn, he was listening afterall.

_"What? I didn't say anything!"_ I tried to stifle a laugh.

_"You're not get anything past me, I know what you're trying to do. Besides, he's not avaliable."_ He said as he flipped through more pages, he's a terrible liar.

_"Haha..not what I read."_ I told him putting all my stuff together.

He threw the magazine down and got up,picking up a few of my bags.

_"You can't always believe everything you read, now can you?"_ He asked me, he is so overprotective.

I rolled my eyes at him as I picked up the rest of my bags and followed him out to the car as we put the bags into the trunk.

We got into the car and drove to the airport, gosh, it was gunna be a long flight from Toronto to New York.I have to admit though, I'm pretty excited about meeting Vince McMahon and not to mention,John Cena. He was my favorite WWE Superstar and Adam hated it when I kept talking about him,there was something about that man that just had me going. Whether he was the hated heel on Smackdown or the loved babyface on RAW,I loved him either way.Adam and I slept the entire flight to New York, next thing I knew, we had landed and were off the plane,in a taxi heading to the WWE Headquarters.Once we arrived,I stepped out and fixed my shirt and quickly applied some lip gloss.We were greeted at the door by a few workers as we headed upstairs to Vince's office,I took in a deep breath as the receptionist told us Vince would be with us in a few minutes.We sat down as Adam looked at me concerningly.

_"Hey...you okay?"_ He asked worriedly.He could sense my nervousness.

I nodded.

_"Yeah...I think."_ I told him,so unsure of myself.

_"Hey,Bails,don't worry about it,honestly. You're gunna do great,I know it."_ He said to me,giving me a heart-warming smile.

I lightly smiled back at him when the receptionist told us that Mr.McMahon was ready,yet again I took a deep breath as we walked back.Adam knocked on his door as we heard a "Come in." We walked in as Vince got up from his papers on his desk and smiled at us,Adam went first and shook his hand.

_"Hey Mr.McMahon,it's good to see you on this Monday morning."_ Adam said to Vince.

_"Likewise Adam,how are you doing?"_ The elderly man asked my brother.

I just stood there and took notice of Vince,he looked exactly like he did on tv,just a lot less cockier.

_"I'm doing fantastic,how about yourself?"_ He asked him.

_"I'm great."_ Vince turned to look at me and smiled. _"Well,well well,is this the Bailey you were telling me about?"_ He asked my brother.

I smiled at Vince as Adam nodded his head.

_"This is her,Sir."_ He said.

"_Well,it's nice to meet you Bailey,I'm Vince McMahon,I've heard so much about you."_ He said,taking my hand and kissing the top of it,I blushed,he really was a gentlemen.

_"Nice to meet you too,Sir.I hope you heard good things."_ I told him,looking over at Adam,this made Vince chuckle.

_"Of course,of course.Adam told me about how he trained you and he also told me that you could possibly be Diva Material?"_ He questioningly asked me.

I nodded my head and smiled.

_"Yes,Sir.Atleast,I'm hoping to be,I love what you do with the Divas,it amazes me how extremely talented they are in the ring."_ I said,I really was amazed at how women changed the surface of professional wrestling.

He nodded his head.

_"They work and train very hard and even though I haven't seen you wrestle yet,you're a Copeland,if you're anything like you're Rated R brother right here,you're going to last a while in this company."_ He proudly said,this made me really smile now.

_"You're right boss but I doubt she'd last a second on one of those ladders."_ My older brother said.

Vince and Adam chuckled together but I didn't find it too funny,I just glared my eyes at him again,Vince caught notice of it and laughed even more.

_"I tell you what,I'm excited about this,possibly having two Copelands in the same business,my company is only going to get better.Bailey,if you can prove to me in the ring how badly you want this,if you can show me that you have what it takes to roll with the big dogs then I will consider it."_ Vince told me.

I almost fell over,I couldn't believe Vince McMahon wanted to see me wrestle,on top of that,if I did well,he might let me be one of the Divas,was I dreaming?

_"Oh my gosh,seriously?"_ I asked Mr.McMahon.

He nodded his head and smiled while Adam put his hands on his hips and smiled at me.

_"Wow...Thankyou Mr.McMahon,this is like a dream come true for me!"_ I exclaimed while shaking his hand again.

_"Call me Vince."_ He told me.

_"Yes,Sir...Mr.McMahon...I mean...Vincent...Vince!"_ I stammered,I was way too excited by now.

Adam shook and his hand again and thanked him.

_"You two have a wonderful day!"_ Vince called back at us as he sat down at his desk again.

_"You too!"_ Adam and I both said in unison as we walked out and closed his door behind us.

We thanked the receptionist again and walked out of the headquarters and onto the busy sidewalks of NYC.

_"Oh...my...Gosh...that did NOT just happen!"_ I shouted.

Adam laughed.

_"I told you he would love you,now you just have to prove how badly you want it to him."_ He said,rubbing his freezing hands together.

_"Adam,this is unbelievable.3 years ago I was competing in beauty pageants and now I might be competing in a wrestling ring for the WWE! This is absolutely insane!"_ I exclaimed ever so loudly.

_"You're welcome."_ Adam said happily.

_"So,where are we going now?"_ I asked him.

_"Well,RAW is in Madison Square Garden tonight and right now,we're about to go to the arena and meet some of your future co-workers."_ He said as we both got into the taxi.

I smiled even more now,this mean't possibly meeting John Cena,it seemed like my day couldn't get any better.


End file.
